Red River: Sounds of Time
by DuskMuse711
Summary: When a young girl named Yue is dragged through the pool at school to the past she mets Emperor Kail and the one other person who might be able to help, Yuri, but Yue shows powers and understanding of the world, she might belong.  OCXK&Y son.


Yue sat with her feet in the water. As of late water terrified her. If she actually was in it she felt she would drown. She looked up as her best friends swam over her.

"Yue, you gonna be okay for next week's swim meet? I mean with water?" Yue looked to her friend, she really didn't know, she had told her coach and team mates that she was recovering from a flu.

"Yeah I hope you feel better." Said Alica

"Minako,Alica, I'm sure I'll be fine. I mean it's a week away." Yue began to stand up when she heard a familar voice.

"Hey, Yuloser. Did you hear that Dustin asked me out?" Mitsuru said, she liked to think herself higher then Yue even though Yue was smarter, more attractive (only from Minako hearing in the hall) and she was a stronger swimmer. (From what Alica heard in the change rooms)

"How many times must i tell you Mitsuru, I don't like Dustin. He thinks he's super smart when all he does is copy what others do." That didn't seem to go over well with Mitsuru.

"Shut up! You don't know anything he..he's handsome and..and he's the star quarterback."

"Going for a guy because of his looks, I look at a guy for personality before anything."

"How..how dare you think of yourself so highly!"

"What? What are you..." before Yue finished Mitsuru pushed her. Yue felt her legs come out from under her. She closed her eyes knowning only one surface would come to her. She felt a rush of water pass over her. She opened her eyes to find she had landed in the pool.

"Perfect, just perfect." Yue thought to herself. She began to swim to the surface when she stopped moving up. She looked down to see a hand gripping her ankle. She felt herself begin dragged deeper and deeper into the water. She heard a voice calling to her.

"Come to me, my dear, you are part of my prophcy." She twisted her foot until the hand finally let go. Yue looked up to see a light, it took every onuce of strength she had to swim towards it, just before breaking through the surface she heard the voice scream.

"No the prophcy must be fufilled."

Yuri began her day like any other, waking up beside the only man she loved Kail. Both had seperate jobs once awake. However this morning was different. The family had been invited to a party that evening, therefore everyone was forced to prepare for a party. Yuri dreaded bathing, not because of the temparture of the water, but because her servants and best friends, Hadi, Ryui and Shala always insisted on helping her wash up. This morning was no different.

"I promise, I will wash from top to bottom." After about a ten minute argument she finally won and was allowed to bathe on her own. Yuri looked into the water, as it began to bubble.

"Umm Hadi?"

"Yes, Yuri?"

"I don't think the water is subost to be bubbling like that?" The two looked as the water began bubbling more and more.

"Your Majesty, please move back your in danger." Hadi said as she stepped inbetween Yuri and the bath. A head emmerge, revealing a girl with long black hair, She bobbed for a mere second before she start to spash violently.

"Help, *Cough* *Cough* I can't swim." Yuri rush in and pulled the young girl out. She looked at the girl as she lay on the ground. She looked at the young girl's attire, reconizging it almost instently.

"Should I call a guard?" Hadi asked.

"There will be no need for that, when this girl awakens, I am more worried she be frightened and run off." Yuri said calmly.

"Why do you say that my Queen?"

"Because, I was once this girl."

When Yue woke up she was met to the sight of a young woman with somewhat curly black hair, she had a odd magnetism about her.

"Oh your finally awake, I fear you might have a fever thanks to your clothes." Yue looked down to find her outfit had been change. She hugged herself quickly.

"Do not worry only myself and one other, change you and she too was female." Yue gave a sigh of relief. The woman looked at her.

"Excuse me, Miss...?"

"Yue, Yue Myazaki."

"Miss Myazaki, what is the last thing you remeber?"

"Let's see, umm I was speaking to my friends while they swam, then a girl name Mitsuru came and shoved me into the pool, After that..."

"Go on"

"Your going to think I'm crazy."

"I'm sure I've heard crazier, in fact i've probably been through crazier." The woman said will smiling.

"Well you see, I..I think a hand grabbed me and was dragging me deeper, until I was able to pull my foot away and began to swim to the surface. I must have fainted before i made it to the top and one of my friends brought me here to the infirmary."

"Umm you think this is the infirmary at your school, I'd hate to tell you this but your not at your school, in fact your not even in your own time."

"Umm, excuse me?"

"I know this is going to sound weird but you are in the Hittie Capital City."

"...I understand.."

"Really?" The woman looked suprised.

"I always believed anything was possible so why not time travel. By the way you haven't told me your name yet."

"Oh of course how rude of me i do beg your parten my name is..." Before she finished speaking the door opened and a man with lush Blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Yuri, I heard you had a suprise in your bath." He turn to look at the girl.

"How did she get here?" He asked Yuri turned to him.

"I'm not sure but she seems harmless." Another man walked into the room, his hair pulled back and eyes like a hawk.

"Yes but we can't take her for granted she could easily turn against you two." Yue began to get sick of the insults.

"Excuse me." All three turned to her

"If your going to talked about me in such a rude manner I would apperciate it if you weren't right in front of me."

The three adults looked at her astonished. It was Yuri that spoke first.

"You...You understand us?"

"Umm yeah, you aren't exactly speaking another languge." the three looked to one and other.

"What?" The man who stood closet to Yuri spoke up.

"That's the thing we are speaking a different languge."

Yue was asked to stay at the palace until things could be sorted out. She had given up on trying to stay wake to much had happen. the moon had just rose to it's peak when Yue's eyes closed for the night.

The sound of a hawk was what awoke Yue the next morning, however she did not fully awaken until she saw 4 sets of eyes staring at her. She hadn't realized she screamed until a woman came rushing in, her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail.

"Lady Yue, what hap.." She looked to the end of the bed. "Children, this girl has enough gitters without all of you scaring her first thing. Now hurry along breakfast is being served in the room that looks toward the pond. Lady Yue will be out in a few minutes." The children slowly walked out of the room.

"I do apoligize for that, Lady Yue. My sister's daughters and the Emperor ans Empress's youngest two were fascinated by the fact that there is a unknown person in the palace."

"It's..it's quite alright. Though may i ask why you call me lady Yue?"

"Certainly, you see you are a guest of the rulers therefore you are considered royalty in the books of servants, maids, guards and so on."

"I..i see but umm would you just call me Yue, it's a little strange."

"Umm I suppose so, Yue?" Yue looked to Hadi's hands "What's that?" Hadi smiled.

"La...I mean Yue, this is your gown for the day."

"Gown? No, I can just wear my old outfit."

"Do you really think you'll fit in here?" Hadi asked. Yue thought about it.

"Good point." Yue went to lay her hand on her necklace, however she found her bare neck, She began to panic, When Hadi walked over to a small wooden box. She pulled out a silver choker with a shard of black onyx in the center dangling in the middle. She handed it to Yue who quickly placed it around her neck.

"It's quite important isn't it?" Hadi asked. Yue nodded.

"Only thing I have left of my parents."

"Your parents?"

"Well actually I'm not sure, but when the owner of the apartment found me at the door they took me in. With this on." She twirled the shard. Hadi helped Yue into her dress, When Yue noticed Hadi focusing on her hair.

"Do think my hair will make me stand out, Hadi?"

"Oh no Yue, It's just your hair is so long. Would it be improper of me to ask if I could braid it." Yue had never had her hair braided all she friends weren't the best at it.

"O...of course." Hadi smiled. She had Yue sit down.

"Uummm, it's kinda odd that you like braiding hair?"

"Well my sisters both have curly short hair as well as Queen Yuri, it's not as fun, the only other person who's hair is long enough is Ilbani and he wouldn't let me touch his head with a ten foot pole and I can't braid my own hair. So I find yours interesting."

"It's nice, to be honest I've always wanted my hair braided but my friends always attempted and it ends in a knot. The owner's wife i call Granmama, she tried to braid it, but she always has shaky hands so i didn't want her to strain her hands." By the end of the conversation, her hair was braided completly down her back.

"Whoa, it's beautiful." Yue ran her hand down the braid again and again until she was sure it truly was her hair. "Thank you so much, Hadi."

"It was a honor, Yue. Now shall we go out to breakfast?" Yue suddenly realized she hadn't eaten in at least 12 hours.

"That's sounds great." The two walked out toward the pond to find Emperor Kail, Empress Yuri and their four children. The only daughter ran up to Hadi and Yue. Yue half expect to be yelled at but the girl simple bowed her head.

"I apoligize for my actions earlier. It was rude and disrespectful."

"Uh um it's quite alright."

The girl looked up with girl looked up with a big grin across her face. They sat down. The meal went by with idle conversation, Kail and Yuri spoke of the kingdom and the children had agruments back and forth, but Yue remanded silent through all. All of a sudden, she looked up.

"Ilbani is coming our way." Kail looked to the enterance, for a minute they waited, then finally they saw Ilbani come through the doorway.

"How did you know?"

"Uhh, lucky guess?"

"Maybe if he came through 2 seconds after, but you predicted a minute ahead." Yuri said.

"Well to be honest I've always had a ability with words and sound."

"A Ability?" Kail asked.

"Yeah?" Yue said. It was Ilbani who spoke this time.

"I guess we figured out why you were brought here."


End file.
